The Six Stones
by Dean Sullivan
Summary: Seta stumbles across a ruin said to hold a legend that could grant any wish. Now the Hinata group is out to see if they can fulful the legend and have their desires become reality. PLEASE REVIEW and help me out :P
1. Chapter 1

**Love hina, its characters and anything related to it are not mine, i just use them to fuel my idea's. They belong to their respective owners and should be acknoledged thusly. Now thats said and done, this is my first non-1 shot fan fic. Enjoy, and plz review your suggestions or even what you think of it**

The day was young and quiet at the Hinata Apartments… well… actually it was far from quiet.

"I FOUND YOU" Shouted Su as she jumped over the couch in the main room, grasping on to tama as the helpless turtle hid in the pot plant.

Yes, it was another destructive day at Hinata Hot Springs, with Su and Sara up to their regular mischief, Motoko out the back training as usual, Kitsune… was being Kitsune, Shinobu was in her room, behind closed doors, drawing away to let go of her thoughts, and Keitaro and Naru were studying hard, as they had ever since getting accepted into Tokyo U.

The room Keitaro and Naru were in was quiet and intense as it always was. The two of them sitting at the desk with their heads in the books. Studying hard for upcoming exams and assessments. They had barely stopped since their first days at the University. Both just sat their, closer than they used to, but still far enough away that they had their own personal space. Neither of them usually spoke while they studied, they were too focused, and after all, they had gotten this far, why stop now.

A knock at the door interrupted the session.

Keitaro got up to open it whilst Naru stayed focused on her reading. He opened the door slow enough that it wouldn't break Naru's focus. But once the door moved slightly past quarter open, the rest slammed open and Su jumped Keitaro dropping him to the ground, her small body pinning his chest under herself.

"KEITARO, Seta is back from his last dig, and he said he found something interesting he wanted to show you"

She immediately jumped off him and ran back out to the living room where Seta was waiting.

"Well, I guess that is today's session gone." Joked Keitaro as he got back to his feet.

Naru took off her glasses and raised her eyes to meet Keitaro's.

"We have worked hard all week… it couldn't hurt to have the afternoon off, and besides, you will probably get so involved in Seta's big discovery that you wont go back to study for the day." She spoke with the sarcasm and harshness she normally had for Keitaro. Even though they were dating now, she was still assertive around him, making sure he still knew who was the boss.

The both of them walked out together, walking together, but still apart. As they entered the living room, they were stopped by an oddly energetic Seta at the entry. He dragged them both over to the lounge and sat them down. Everyone else in the apartment was gathered there to. Keitaro wondered if everyone else got the same greeting, and judging by the awkward seating positions of most of the girls, they had been.

Keitaro looked at Seta and noticed something on the table, covered in a sheet. It was about the size of a coffee mug, but not shaped like one.

Seta stood in front of everyone in the middle of the seated group with the item covered in his hand.

"OK guys, and… well, actually Guy and Girls. Sorry for all the excitement, but I just couldn't wait to show this amazing find off. May I present to you, my latest discovery!"

He reached over and removed the sheet to reveal a ball in his hand, a perfect sphere, deep dark black in color.

"What is it" Motoko asked inquisitively.

"Well, you see, that's what makes it so amazing. In all my years in archeological stud I have never seen anything like this. What's more is that where I was digging was pre ancient Egyptian area, so this stone is older that the pyramids."

All the residents gazed in awe of the ancient wonder.

"So where exactly did ya find it Seta?" Asked Kitsune leaning towards Seta slightly, partially to get away form Su's knees who was kneeling on the back of the lounge, and partially to look closer.

"Well, the people I was digging with came across a doorway in our dig, still in good condition, actually, I have some photo's of it here."

Seta pulled a photo of the door form his pocked and showed it to everyone. The door was a perfect half circle, about 8 feet tall, the door itself was made of seemingly flawless stone, as if it hadn't been affected by time. And on either side of the line that divided the two actual doors was a rune carved on it. A snake, curved into the shape of a number 6. Above it was a dragon, whose tail formed a perfect circle that encompassed the snake.

"Inside these doors was a well preserved tomb, there were no remains of anything, just emptiness. Except for when I decided to go a little deeper and everyone turned back, I found this stone. There was a pillar about 5 feet tall with a nameplate kind of thing on it. It had written on it was some writing in an unknown language. When I returned, the other diggers were nowhere to be found, even after days of searching. So I took the stone and came back here to study more on it."

Keitaro stood up and boldly made the first comment. "Can I help with the study… how ever I can do that?"

"Sure thing Keitaro, if that's fine with Naru of course." Seta glanced at Naru with I grin on his face, waiting to get a reaction… and he did.

"I'm not his mother, you can take him, after all. We don't study on the weekends so he is safe missing out on study for tomorrow and Sunday."

Keitaro smiled, glad with Naru's response.

"So it's settled… Keitaro, your helping me to figure out what this stone is. Ok, thanks for your time everybody."

Seta grinned at the girls and gave them a wave before all of the girls returned to their regular activities.

"Ok, so I will se you at the university tomorrow." Keitaro said feeling alive and refreshed from the thought of something different for once.

"See ya then" Seta said as he gave a wave and turned away, Sara running to catch up with him.

The commotion of the new events unfolding had calmed over the course of the day, and Keitaro, Naru and the rest of the girls had just finished a delicious dinner prepared by Shinobu.

Kitsune and Naru were doing the dishes for the nights cooking and when the two of them were on dishes, it was a common rule that the doors were shut. Everyone wondered what they were up to in there… and many times, some of the residents tried to listen in, only to be stopped by Naru towering over them at the doorway. Eventually, Su came up with an invention to spy on them that went unnoticed by the two girls.

Keitaro and Su were sitting in the cavern under the house, which Su had set up as a spy room. The two sat around a turtle shaped speaker and listened in to the conversation.

"So why did you let him then?" Mitsune questioned Naru's previous statement, which the two hiding underground had missed.

"I dunno, I just thought it would do him good to have a break. But now I think about it, he is falling back in his grades, even though we are studying so much."

Keitaro realized what Naru was thinking, she thought he wasn't studying hard enough. He had to impress her somehow and at the same time show he was committed to his studies. The thoughts kept flowing through his mind as he tuned out from the conversation.

A snap of awakening came to him as Naru shouted out the fact she had finally finished, the noise quite loud due to where Su had put her device.

"Well, I guess that is the show for today folks." Su said brightly as she got up and switched off the device.

"Thanks Su!" Keitaro grinned in appreciation as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

The both of them then headed out of the tunnel and came out in a tree in Su's room. Su gave Keitaro a hug, her head at his chest. "Well, I need to sleep now, I have to be up early tomorrow to work on an invention I have happening."

"Alright Su, don't work to hard." Keitaro squeezed the girl back to show he appreciated the hug. From there Keitaro went back to his room, took a seat on the floor and thought deeply about his situation. He wanted to go help Seta like he promised, but he wanted to show Naru he was serious about his studies. He sat there for almost an hour, trying to find out a way to get the best of both worlds. To have his cake and eat it. His mind wandered to the cake in question, before he came to a realization, Su was getting up early, to work at night with no distractions. 'That's it' Keitaro thought as he got up from his seated position, bones cracking in his legs from where they were so stiffened. Keitaro bought himself to be able to move after a few stretches, and climbed up the hole in the room to Naru's room. As he poked his head out of the hole he let off a shout. "Hey Naru…" He stopped as he looked up and saw Naru putting on her nightclothes. Naru walked up to him, standing in her underwear and drew her hand back slightly. Keitaro braced himself and closed his eyes to reduce the impact of the Naru punch that was on its way. A second later he felt a soft, familiar hand cover his eyes swiftly.

"There, that's better, now stay that way for just a bit longer." Naru spoke softly and slightly embarrassed, but to Keitaro's surprise there was no rage in her voice. She pulled him up into the room and moved his hand to cover his own face so she could continue to get dresses. Though the urge to peek passed through Keitaro's mind, he respected Naru and her actions and decided not to. He kept his hand covering his face until Naru came and sat beside him, rubbing shoulder to shoulder.

"All done, so, what brings you up here at 10pm at night. Its getting late you know." Naru began to lean on Keitaro's shoulder, letting him support her.

"Well, I have been thinking" Keitaro began as he positioned himself so he could support her with his weak structure. "I will be taking time off this weekend to help Seta, so I thought why not study now, we could study tonight and then I wouldn't fall behind for Monday."

Naru's eyes lit up and she sat up straight again and looked at Keitaro. "You know what, that's a great idea." She got up and got her books from the corner of the room she kept them. Keitaro followed her to the desk. He had left his books down in his room and was far to tired to go down and then come back up, but he wanted to study… so he decided on the spot to just wing it with helping Naru out instead.

"Keitaro, where are your books" Naru asked as she took her seat at the desk.

"Oh, um… well, I thought, that if I help you, it should also help me. Yeah, that's why I didn't bring my books, I want to help you." Keitaro chuckled nervously as he looked to see if Naru noticed he was just being lazy.

"Oh, ok then. Come take a seat." She waved him to the table, letting him know she was fine with the plan. Keitaro let out a small sigh of relief… so far so good.

He went over and took a seat next to Naru, sitting side by side at the desk. Keitaro and Naru began the study session for the night. Part way in, as fatigue set in, Keitaro shuffled to directly beside Naru, put his arm around her and embraced her. Naru smiled and blushed slightly as she lent over into the embrace. The two continued to study till early the next day, before both falling asleep, still embraced together on the floor. Slightly after they entered a state of sleep, Naru awoke. She rolled over to hold Keitaro and return his embrace.

"Goodnight Keitaro. I love you."

Naru leant towards him and kissed him before leaning back down and falling asleep, holding him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have heard that my chapters are short… well, I am aware of this, and the reason is that because I come up with small ideas so often, I like to get them down and posted fast, so hence I do short chapters… but I do post them quite frequently to make up for the size… now, back to the story.**

The Sun beamed as the morning came over Hinata Hot Springs, warming the town for the day ahead, and shining its light over the Hinata apartments, where Keitaro lay asleep next to Naru next to the desk they had been studying at the night before.

As the light filled the room, Keitaro began to wake up. Only slightly moving at first before he became fully aware of where he was. He looked beside him to see Naru, holding him within her warm embrace. He gazed at the beautiful girl he now called his girlfriend and smiled.

He could have stayed there by here side for the entire morning, but he was going to help Seta today, and he didn't want to miss out on all the fun. After a short time of being filled with a strange energy source he was getting from Naru's hug, he moved Naru as not to disturb her, and sat up. Unfortunately for him, His movements had awoken Naru, and she opened her eyes, still half asleep and looked the now sitting Keitaro in the eyes. The two of them gazed at each other for an extended moment before Naru broke the silence.

"Good morning Keitaro. How did you sleep?" She asked, almost making joke of the fact they slept on the floor the entire night.

"I am fine Naru, sorry to wake you this early on a Saturday, I was just about to go get ready to see Seta." Keitaro moved his upper body to the side to remove all the stiffness that sleeping on the floor had caused. Naru too sat up, now right beside him, as they were when they were studying the night before.

"You had better get ready soon, you don't want to keep Seta waiting." She put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder and used him as leverage to get to her feet. Then she offered Keitaro her hand to help him get up too. Naru looked at the clock on her wall and saw that the time was only 7:05, Keitaro had to leave in an hour to get to Tokyo University on time, but Naru wasn't one to be awake at this time.

"I think I should get a little more sleep" She began heading over to her bed. "And you should get ready now." Keitaro knew Naru was trying to get Keitaro motivated, though it came across as pushy. He knew she had his best as her intent.

"Thanks Naru." He said letting her know he understood her approach, "I will leave you now to get some sleep. Have fun today ok." Keitaro gave her a grin before moving the wooden board the separated the two rooms and jumped down the gap.

As 8 o'clock struck, Keitaro headed off to go to Tokyo University for the day ahead. Well he would have had he not been stopped by a giant synthetic, gooey spider week just outside the door, trapping him and holding his feet in place.

"Good morning Keitaro." The voice came from above him, he recognized it as Su's but didn't know where she was. It took him a moment to realize before he looked up and saw her sitting atop a giant metallic spider, about the same height as the apartments.

"Su! What is all this." He yelled trying to get his voice to reach her as he looked around the front of the apartments to se the same kind of spider silk scattered all over the place.

"This is that new invention I was working on. The TamaTrapper6000. I made it so u could catch Tama and keep her still so when the time comes I know where she will be when I make stew of her. But right now we are just in the testing phase." Su piloted the mechanical spider around the front of the apartments.

"Su, I would love to stay and chat as to why that sounds like a bad idea, but right now I have to go to Seta… so do you know how to get me out of this thing?" Keitaro was trying with all his might to free himself, pulling his legs and trying to lift his shoes up.

"Well, I haven't actually made a way to free the victim yet. Maybe I should make that so I can get Tama out of the web to cook her… oh, I know, try this." She threw him down a bottle, which he fumbled before catching. "It works to clean most of my messes when I am building things." Keitaro poured the liquid over his shoes, and within moments the affected area was covered in pink smoke and the sounds of sizzling. Once the smoke had cleared, there was nothing more than Keitaro standing there with his shoes still intact and cleaner than they had been in a long time.

"Thanks Su!" He shouted before running off to get to the University and meet up with Seta.

Keitaro ran into the University Room where Seta had his gear set up for all his archeological studies. Panting as he closed the door behind him, exhausted from running to make up for the time he had lost. He stopped and looked around the room, slowly feeling his heart beat return to its regular rate. There was no one to be seen, no Seta, no Sara, No-one.

"Hello! Anyone in here!" Keitaro shouted as he walked around the room waiting for Seta to show himself un-expectantly from behind some old artifact. No one was in the room, no one was hiding, and Keitaro was alone. He took a seat near Seta's desk, and decided to wait for him to show up. He sat there for nearly half an hour before he heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall. 'That has to be him' Keitaro thought as he shot from the seat and ran to the door, impatiently waiting on Seta's arrival. He poked his head around the corner before it was shot back in the room by the wind following the passing person. He put his head out the door looking down where the person had run. It was Seta; he had run right past the room.

"Seta… Shouldn't you be here?" Keitaro shouted down the hall, hoping to stop Seta. It worked, Seta stopped and turned to look back down the hall, the floor now covered in posters from the walls that were blown down as he passed.

"Sorry Keitaro, I had a little trouble with getting here and had to take a detour past the apartment to drop Sara off, which was no easy task." Seta walked back down the hall to the room Keitaro was in, with a bag in his hand, probably the stone he had shown everyone the day before. Seta came into the room and placed the silk bag on the table gently before falling into his seat behind the desk.

"Ok Keitaro" he began, slowly regaining his energy and his breath as he sat, "today we are looking for any links between this stone and other artifacts in here from the same time. Now most of the items I want you looking at today are over in this section." Seta pointed over to the near corner of the room where a 4 tier shelving system stood with many old items. There was eating utensils, ceremonial masks, Rune tablets and some things that Keitaro didn't know existed.

"Ok Seta, so what exactly am I looking for on all this stuff." Keitaro returned his focus to Seta and the stone that Seta had now removed from the bag and sat on the desk.

"Anything the looks like it has signs of a perfect black circle, symbols that look like it, gaps where the stone may belong, things like that."

"Ok then. I will get started right away." Keitaro headed over to the section he was designated and began inspecting the items, the ones on the top shelf to start with. Most of which looked like regular household items that were used in that ancient time. Nothing there looked like it could have anything to do with the stone. He moved down to the next shelf. This had a lot of ceremonial gear, masks, totems and symbols carved in stone amongst other things. Keitaro picked up a crown that sat in the midst of the collection on that shelf and inspected it. A crown much like that of the kings of the more recent times. It was a fully circular crown with a waving pattern forming the shape of the top. Along the outside were two snakes who curved with the top of the crown, starting with both tails at the back, and meeting at the front of the crown before curving down to make the heads side by side facing the wearers head.

As he looked at how extravagant the crown was, Seta got up from his desk, bumping it as he did, and caused the stone to roll out of the barrier that he had set up with the bag so it wouldn't roll away. As the stone gained its freedom, it began to roll away from Keitaro and Seta, heading for the edge of the desk, before coming to a stop and changing its direction straight towards Keitaro. The black stone rolled, increasing in speed as it moved along the desk, before reaching the end, and flying off. But instead of falling, the stone continued to move, floating straight towards the crown in Keitaro's hand. It came to a stop right in front of the crown, and the eyes of the snakes on the artifact began to glow, red at first and then changing to a deep black glow, much like the color of the stone. The stone stayed floating in the air the whole time before glowing red also. As this happened, it began to shrink in size until it was the size of Keitaro's fingernail. It then began swirling around the crown, still floating, traveling at a very fast rate. Both Seta and Keitaro stood there and said nothing as it happened, watching in amazement. It wasn't long before the small stone that circled the crown hit Keitaro on the hand; striking with so much force it knocked the crown out of his hands. The artifact fell to the ground bellow, before the sound of the metal it was made of vibrated as it his the floor and it came to a holt, undamaged on the ground at Keitaro's feet. The whole crown now began to glow black, a deep dark black identical to that of the eyes of the snakes and the color of the stone. After a few seconds of glowing, the crown let off a beam of energy, colored black as before, that shot to the sealing. The beam was about 3 feet in diameter and covered roof to floor. After a few blackened seconds, the beam dropped to the ground and the crown returned to its normal state, still with the stone surrounding it. As Keitaro and Seat both looked up to check the damage, they saw a man standing there. He was about 6 and ½ foot tall and had quite a masculine build to him. He had long black hair reaching to his hips, and was clothed in what looked to be ancient black royal garments.

Seta was the first to speak, still half confused about what was going on.

"Hi there" He started, friendly as usual. "My name's Seta, and this is Keitaro… and who might you be."

The man held a silence for a moment before shifting his body to a strong posture and boldly started speaking. "My name is Onyx, guardian of the 3rd stone of Amzuth."


	3. Chapter 3

Every tenant in the Hinata apartment gathered in the living room. They had all heard the story of the event as told by Keitaro but needed to see the mystery man before they would believe him. So Seta agreed to bring Onyx to the apartment to show the girls what they had discovered.

"Keitaro, though I find it hard to believe that a man could appear before your eyes, I know you aren't someone who would lie about this kind of thing." Said Motoko sitting on one of the nearby chairs, with her sword sitting on her lap. Her hand gently moving up and down the grip ready to strike at the first sign of the stranger acting odd.

"I wonder if he is good looking, why didn't you pay enough attention to his looks before you left Keitaro!" Kitsune began to attack Keitaro with her questions as he stood there waiting for Seta's arrival.

"Calm down everyone, you will all see what he is like when he gets here." Keitaro looked over his shoulder to see Seta, Sara and Onyx approaching the door. "And here they are now." Sara ran in through the door first, jumping on the back of the lounge chair next to where Su was seated. Seta was next through, walking up next to Keitaro before looking to see Onyx make his entrance into the room. Onyx walked in through the door, standing tall and bold as he did when he first met Keitaro and Seta. He now wore the crown that had the stone found by Seta floating around it still. Kitsune and the other girls sat there and gazed at his masculine figure and his gorgeous yet manly face, his eyes, though rather black compared to most eye colors, still glistened when they gazed into them.

Seta walked over next to Onyx, then turned and faced the others. "Girls, this is Onyx."

"Greetings, My name is Onyx, guardian of the 3rd stone of Amzuth." Onyx spoke in a bold deep voice, sounding like beautiful music to the girl's ears.

"Wait just one second!" Naru shot out of her seat, finding something wrong in the story she had been told. "How can he speak our language, if he appeared from an artifact before the Egyptians and our language is only new compared to that, how can he speak it."

Seta opened his mouth, preparing to speak without fully knowing the answer.

"I can answer that one for you" Onyx said, stopping Seta from making a fool of himself. "Back in my time, the time when I was still a prince, the language used was the same as the one used today. Somehow our two languages have been the same, so thus I understand you and you understand me."

Naru sat back down, processing the information she had just heard; trying to fit it into her brain with all the other things she had continually on her mind.

"So, tell us a bit about these stones of Amzuth you speak of earlier." Motoko said, trying to find out if this man was friend or foe.

"Well of course. Back in my time, the king of Amzuth, the place of my people, was a much-honored man. So much so that one day a great and wise man from a nearby area came bearing a gift for the king, be bought 6 perfectly circular stones, one of which you have already seen." He pointed to the one floating around his head. "The king was told that when all 6 of these stones were gathered, they would grant the bearer one wish. The king wished upon the stones, only to find that they did not work for him. He was told that in order for the stones to work, a ritual called 'Call of the Ancients' Must be performed."

He was inturupted by Seta who stood there partially amazed. "Wait, 'Call of the Ancients'…… Ah yes, there is a bunch of documentation on that at the university… it is well documented but no-one ever knew the components needed for it."

Onyx continued, "There was not much knowledge of this ritual back in my time… in fact, there was none at all amongst nearly all the people. So in order to prevent the ritual from being performed by the wrong people, the king gave one stone to each of his 6 children. His sons and Daughters then lived their lives, keeping the stones so no one could use them with evil will. They… We… all took them to our graves, making sure we were separated after our death, making collection of the stones hard to achieve. But now there is so much knowledge of this ritual, all anyone would need to do is find all 6 stones and gather them, and any wish they had would come true."

Everyone in the room got a variety of looks in their eyes, some of greed, some of fun and others of general interest. All of them wanted a wish… who didn't.

"So Mr Onyx, if we could get the stones, we could get a wish, is that what your saying." Keitaro took the bullet and asked the question everyone wanted to.

"That is correct… but I must warn you, using these stones for evil intent will cause the spirit of myself and my 5 other siblings to make your life regrettable for making that decision."

The day was getting late, it was nearly 6pm, and they had continued to sit there talking to Onyx. Everyone had another busy Monday to attend to tomorrow and so decided to call it a day and get ready for the day ahead. After some cheerful farewells, Seta, Sara, and Onyx who was staying at Seta's house left and everyone got ready for sleep.

The sun rose ever so slowly and was covered in clouds as morning was bought in. The Hinata apartments coated by the shadows formed by the clouds above. Everyone in the Apartment was thinking so much about what had been said the day before, and about how they would use their wish if they had the chance that most of them were sleep deprived. Su was still bright and active as normal, as she was used to little to no sleep, and Motoko slept well not worrying about the little fantasy everyone else was trapped in.

After Shinobu had made them all breakfast, and most of the residents cleared the house. Motoko was off to a three day training camp, and was the first to leave the house. Keitaro watched her as she left, still in admiration of her commitment to her training.

Shinobu and Su left for school next, they were going to stay at Shinobu's mothers house for the night to work on a big assignment they had going on.

Keitaro and Naru went off to Tokyo U for their classes for the day, Tuesday was usually their worst day... both of them had lectures that took up most of their day.

So Kitsune was left behind with the house to herself. The whole day to spend. Usually she found the money to pay the rent through a few different forms of gambling, so she got most of the day time off.

Once the house was clear, she wandered the house, looking for something to amuse herself till someone got home, but with everyone on such a busy Tuesday schedule, that wouldn't be until 5pm when Keitaro and Naru finished terrible Tuesday at University.

After some time of exploring her room, she found a small amount of cash. She decided it was time to go out and buy a little entertainment to kill the next few hours.

Haruka was cleaning around the Hinata tea house, keeping everything in order as usual, when she saw Kitsune walking past. Haruka shouted out to get her attention, but Kitsune appeared to be in her own little world, not hearing Haruka's call.

As Kitsune got to the main street on town her thoughts began to intensify.

'I wonder where those other stones could be hiding... i could really use a wish... but even if i did get one, what would i use it on.'

She got to the small shop where she normally went to get her dosage of gossip magazines, and with the small amount of cash she had gathered purchased her favorite one. She glanced over the pages as she walked out of the shop before coming to a halt just out the doorway. A bold red page caught her attention. She read quietly to herself skimming over the page quickly.

"Your chance to win... you and 2 friends... 1 week... Hawaii... FREE EVERYTHING." Her excitement built as she read deeper, and without even realizing it, her thought began coming out of her mouth.

"I Just gotta get those 6 stones and get my wish!"

One of the elders in the village heard what she said and his ears and attention turned to Kitsune standing out the front of the shop. He approached her slowly, before uttering a few simple words to her and walking off. Kitsune grinned and walked home cheerfully, Thinking about what the strange man had said to her.

"Kitsune, were home." Shouted Naru as she opened the door, standing there alone as Keitaro slowly trekked up the stairs carrying both their books with him. The two took all their gear they had to their respective rooms and got themselves together before setting out in search of where Kitsune had gotten to.

The two of them began looking all over the apartments for her, and to no avail, both crashed on the couch, exhausted from the deathly combo of University and searching for Kitsune.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we put a tracker on her." Joked Naru as she slouched even further into the couch. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. their laughter was interrupted by Kitsune walking through the front door.

"What are you two doing that is so amusing... and more so, why are you home so early?"

Kitsune checked the time again to make sure she hadn't lost track whilst out... it was 1.30pm, so she was right in her questioning.

"Our last classes both got canceled... pretty lucky hey. So we just came home, and we have been looking for you. So where have you been." Keitaro tried to keep the subject away from the first question Kitsune issued to save he and Naru from embarrassment.

"I just went out to get a little entertainment, Thats all. Nothing else interesting. Well, i think i will go to my room and read this here magazine now." Kitsune was looking to keep the conversation away from what she had heard while out.

"Ok then, i think i am gonna go to my room and just relax for a bit too." Naru said, sitting upright, and then using Keitaro as leverage to get to her feet.

Keitaro stretched on the couch a bit before rising to his feet. "Well you two have fun, i have some cleaning and so on i need to do before it gets dark... and since the other 3 girls are away for the night, it will make cleaning up a little easier."

Both the girls went to their rooms, Naru sat there on the floor... reviewing what she had done that day at the university, and Kitsune sat there, reading her magazine, and about the free holiday to Hawaii. Keitaro started his run around, catching up on the chores of the house and they stayed to themselves until the darkness of night darkness drew over, and rain started to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

As night fell, the three remaining residents at the Hinata apartment left what they had been doing alone and headed to the kitchen to put their heads together and attempt to make dinner. After a short while in the kitchen, smoke began to seep from the door, and after some loud banging and commotion, a shout bought it all to a silence.

"I told you this wouldn't work with Keitaro cooking!" Shouted Naru as she picked up some pots from the floor, near where Keitaro was sitting with a large pan shaped bruise on his head.

"Sorry guys. I'm not really a good chef. If you want I will leave the kitchen." Keitaro sat on the floor, holding his head from where Kitsune had hit him with a pan accidentally in the commotion.

"Ok, everyone… I have a plan. Lets clear this kitchen out, and see what Haruka can cook up for us. I'm sure she wont mind."

It took about 30 minutes to get all the food scraps clean, to pick the mess up off the floor, and to get everything back the way it was, but once they had finished, they all headed out to the Hinata teahouse to visit Haruka.

The rain had slowed down a bit from before, but still a light amount of rain stayed. Naru had forgotten her jacket, and by the time they were half way to the teahouse, she was shivering. Keitaro took off his jacket and put it over Naru's back. He had always been kind, and always thought of others over himself. That was just the kind of person Keitaro was. Naru started to feel bad for him as she become aware of what Keitaro had done.

"Wont, you get cold now, Keitaro?" She spoke, slowly gaining heat back to her body.

"You know what, your right, I might get a little cold," Keitaro began as a small grin appeared on his face, "So that's why I will just have to use you as my jacket wont I."

Keitaro ran in front of Naru and knelt down with his back to her, signaling he wanted to carry her. Doubt ran through Naru's mind for a moment, wondering if Keitaro could support her for the rest of the way. Then she began to wonder how Kitsune would feel about the two of them being close and her being alone and cold, but when she turned around to look and see what Kitsune thought, she noticed that she was grinning with Keitaro, enjoying what was happening. Naru got onto Keitaro's back, and grabbed around his neck tight so she wouldn't fall off. As he got to his feet, she pulled herself into him, partly to stop from falling, and partly to show her affectionate thanks to him. The three continued the short remainder of the walk to the teahouse. As they traveled, Keitaro began to calm down from the excitement of the trip, and noticed Naru's heart beating heavily on his back. He didn't say anything; he just gave himself a small smile. Happily knowing that being around him caused such a reaction for Naru.

"Well, here we are… the Hinata teahouse." Keitaro proclaimed as he let Naru down off his back. The three of them walked up to the small shack, the rain slowly picking up intensity, as they got closer.

Kitsune turned to the others, and smiled once more. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Aunt Haruka, have you got some fo…" Keitaro's sentence was stopped by yet another pan to the face, thrown by Haruka who was standing at the door, undercover at the Hinata teahouse.

"How many times must I tell you, just call me Haruka?" She said calmly, raising her voice only enough so they could hear her over the rain.

The three sat inside around the table, with Haruka in the kitchen cooking up a feast for the now severely hungry Naru, Kitsune, and Keitaro. After a short time of general chat with Haruka and a short part of repair work done to Keitaro's head, dinner was served. All 4 sat there, eating their meals and discussing the events going on.

"So everyone else is gone for the night, leaving just you three alone." Haruka questioned as they finished telling what had been happening.

"Yeah, and after our failed attempt in the kitchen, we all decided to come visit you." Naru responded. Quickly, keeping the conversation flowing.

"Oh, by the way Kitsune, what were you doing today, I called out to you when you walked past, but you were so involved in something that you must not have heard me."

Kitsune stopped and thought back to the day's events and realized that when she was walking past the Hinata teahouse, she was so tuned off because she was thinking about the stones and about the wish. And then on the way back, she didn't visit because of what the old man had said to her. "Oh, I just had a lot playing on my mind… it was nothing major so don't stress to much about it." Trying to keep the subject away from her, she turned to Keitaro and changed the subject. "So, did anything happen at the university other than you two getting the last lecture freed up?"

Keitaro was thrown off by such a random question, but composed himself fast and answered her. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary I guess." He chuckled trying to cover the awkwardness that the quick change Kitsune had made caused.

After a few moments of silence, Haruka and Naru had both finished their meals, and so got up and started cleaning the dishes. Once they are gone, Kitsune leant over to Keitaro and whispered to him. "Keitaro, I have to go to a small gathering with some old friends in Tokyo tonight, so looks like its gonna be you and Naru home alone. Don't you get up to anything to naughty." She elbowed him before sitting upright again and finishing the last of her meal. Keitaro wasn't far behind on finishing his, and they both got up and finished clearing the table for Haruka.

Once they had finished everything, and had a bit more talking with Haruka, the three headed back to the apartment. The rain had come to a complete stop now, and most of the dark clouds had blown over leaving majority of the star filled sky in view.

The air wasn't as cold, and so Naru offered Keitaro back his jacket.

"No, its alright, you can hang on to it for now. I don't really need it." He insisted as he put the jacket Naru had handed him back over her.

After a small journey home, the three returned to their rooms. Kitsune finished getting her things together and got up to head out. On her way past Keitaro's room, she slipped a note under his door, before quietly leaving, heading off down the steps on her way to the big city.

Keitaro saw the piece of paper at his doorway and got up to read it.

'I will see you tomorrow night Keitaro.

You be a good boy now.

Kitsune.'

Keitaro went over to his bed and lay down. He started thinking the exact opposite of what Kitsune had ordered. He forced himself to suppress his thoughts as much as he could. After a while, Keitaro got up, and went upstairs to Naru's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Meanwhile on the other side, Naru was buried under a pile of books, looking for the study notes she needed. She heard the door and jumped out from under the pile. She stood beside the large pile, and dusted herself off. "Come in."

Keitaro opened the door and for the first time in nearly ever wasn't met by the sight of Naru in some obscure position.

"Hey Naru, do you have a minute?" He asked her in a soft sounding voice.

"Sure, what's the matter, want to come in?" She asked, pointing him to the spare seat at the desk they normally study at.

"Well, actually, I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a short walk… we won't leave the apartment exactly, I just need to get a bit of fresh air is all."

Naru grinned and walked up to his side where she took his hand. "Sure, I need a break from all this anyway. Lets go."

Keitaro and Naru walked out to the balcony where the washing was usually hanging, but due to the recent weather, was empty.

"Up here." Keitaro said as he climbed up onto the roof.

"Is that safe… it looks wet, and we might slip." Naru shuddered a little at the thought of going up there under the current weather conditions, but was re-convinced by Keitaro taking her hand.

"Don't worry, I will hold on to you." He said, and he assisted Naru's climb by pulling her up. Once on the top of the roof, Keitaro held onto Naru's hand tightly so she wouldn't fall. They walked to the edge and sat down, looking over the town below. Above them sat millions of tiny stars, twinkling brightly in the jet-black sky. And right above them, a bright full moon shone over them like a spotlight. The two of them sat there in the light of the moon, gazing over the majestic view. Enjoying each other's company. Naru shuffled over as close to Keitaro as she could, let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is amazing Keitaro, it is just what I needed to clear my head."

Keitaro would have said the same, but he didn't need to, enough had been said, instead he drew Naru into his chest and held her close. After a small moment, something caught Naru's eye, shining briefly at the top of the stairs to the apartment.

"What's that down by the stairs?" She asked, hoping Keitaro saw it shine too.

"I didn't see anything, but if you want we can go have a look."

"We may as well before I forget all about it." She said with a small chuckle in her voice before loosening her grip on Keitaro. She sat up beside him, still with her arms around him. Keitaro looked at her, his eyes immediately drawn to hers. His face was lightly coated red as he blushed. Their faces drew closer and closer, both now holding each other, and then finally their lips met in a wonderful and passionate kiss under such a beautiful sight. Naru closed her eyes, caught up in the romance and excitement. They stayed that way for what seemed to them as an eternity, before finally, they stopped and looked at each other again, a smile on both their faces, happy to have each other by their side.

They got down from the roof, Naru still holding Keitaro for stability, and walked down to where Naru saw the shine before. She leant down and searched the ground below… nothing out of the ordinary. But after a few minutes of sitting there with Keitaro, still slightly looking around, she saw it glisten again, it was no more that a few feet in front of her. What appeared to be a small circular ring sitting on the ground, and was about the size of a doorknob. Naru quickly leant forward, and went to pick the ring up. It was stuck there at one end by something, and after a bit of effort, she yanked it from the ground. The ring was a bright blue in color, yet it shone like it was silver or gold. Suddenly the earth below them began to shake, and collapsed under them. They fell quite some distance. Halfway down, Keitaro grabbed Naru and pulled her over him. When they landed, Keitaro hit the ground hard, and Naru landed on top of him. The impact was harsh, and hurt Keitaro a lot. Keitaro looked at and saw the hole in the sky closing over from both sides. Before darkness cloaked the cave, and both Keitaro and Naru blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

After some time out on the ground, Keitaro finally came around and woke up. There was no indication as to how long they had been down there, or anything else that was around them. The area was completely black. Keitaro sat up, feeling immense pain jolt down his back as he did. The fall hit him hard and he was unsure as to what damage may have been done, but that was the least of his worries. He stood up; overpowering the pain he was in to find out what kind of room they were in. Once he finally rose to his feet, he remembered Naru had fallen on top of him.

"Naru" He shouted, totally unaware of the size of the room. His words bounced back at him suddenly, echoing off a nearby wall.

Keitaro began to feel around for where she was, crawling on the ground feeling his way from place to place. The floor below him was smooth for a pit in the ground, almost perfectly flat in most places, only hindered by the few areas of raised earth or rubble that had fallen from above. He continued feeling around the small room for a few moments before his hand moved onto something a lot softer than the ground.

"Ah, Naru, there you are." He lifted his hand for a moment before he was met by a light punch from the weakened Naru.

"So, you think now is really an appropriate time to grope someone do you?" She said as she slowly got up, Her voice still broken from the impact she had taken but still savvy enough to let Keitaro know he was in danger if he didn't do something fast. Keitaro realized where he had put his hand and began apologizing right away.

"Sorry Naru, I swear it was an accident, I was just trying to find where you were." He continued on trying to convince Naru of his mistake.

"Oh alright, I believe you. Besides, this is hardly the time to be fighting. Where exactly are we." She tried to get her eyes focused but could only see black all around her.

"Well, I can only guess we're in some kind of pit from when we fell down." Keitaro spoke clearly again, his voice echoing loudly back at him. He took a seat beside Naru to prevent any repeats of what had happened earlier.

Keitaro continued explaining to Naru what he had found so far. "Its only small and feels as though it has been crafted or something. One thing is for sure; this isn't any ordinary pit, which means there must be a way out." He paused for a moment running a potential plan through his head. "Here's what we can do, we will get up and find a wall, and from there we can look for any imperfections that may be the sign of an exit."

Naru agreed with Keitaro. She was somewhat overcome by the fact he was so serious and focused on the situation at hand. He could have done anything in the pit and the only people that would have known would have been the two of them, so he must really respect her and be a true gentleman, Naru though as she got to her feet, still running the odd situation and Keitaro's actions through her head. Her thoughts were cut short as Keitaro grabbed onto her hand. Her mind was set clear and she too became focused on Keitaro's plan. She squeezed his hand tightly, afraid of what could happen and not wanting to let him go. Keitaro had been there for her all the time, from the moment the two had met. Even when she was mean to him he still helped her no matter the cost on his own side of the bargain. The two walked forward looking for a wall to stop them, and after a few steps, Keitaro's free hand met a cold hard wall to stop him in his tracks. Just a moment later, Naru found the same wall, and they both stood in front of it with one hand on the wall checking for something that may help them out. Slowly they circled the room, their hands scanning up and down the smooth walls of stone, still completely covered in darkness. Due to the size of the room, it didn't take Keitaro and Naru long before they realized it was circular. Further and further they traveled around, still holding onto one another so they wouldn't lose each other, until suddenly Keitaro's fingers met a ditch in the wall and he came to a stop. The unaware Naru continued her following search behind Keitaro until she got to where he was and bumped into his side.

"Oh, sorry Keitaro. Why did you stop looking?" She asked him whilst regaining her balance from hitting Keitaro.

"I've found something here, a small indentation in the wall." He continued to run his finger along the wall… the indentation continued around in a circular shape, that was roughly the size of the palm of his hand. Naru moved her hand over in the darkness along the wall in front of Keitaro until she too could feel the circle. The two stayed where they were, now trying to figure out what to do next. The two stood there thinking about this circle and how it could get them out. Naru broke the silence.

"We fell a good 15 or so feet, so the odds of this being some way to climb out are slim to none, and besides, it isn't deep enough to get any grip on so it cant be to climb."

"True, so what exactly can it be for?" Keitaro pushed up against it trying to see if it was a marking for a certain point in the wall. After a few seconds of effort, the only thing that was moving was Keitaro as he lost his grip on the floor below and fell to the ground, causing Naru to fall on top of him.

Normally this would result in an awkward moment, but due to the darkness, Naru hardly noticed. On the bottom of the stumble, Keitaro noticed everything that was going on. He felt Naru's arms landing just above both of his shoulders as he laid, arms out wide from the fall as though we were about to catch the worlds largest ball. He also felt her falling knees, one landing to the outside of his legs and the other landing in between, a few inches away from a very painful situation. He knew exactly where Naru was, every aspect, as though he could sense her presence like a bat. His mind slowly went blank, and he raised his arms slightly from the ground, the first sign to himself that he was still alive. Slowly he lost control of himself and his arms slowly rose higher, still weak and fragile from all the damage. He wrapped his arms around Naru, and bought her close to him. His mind yelling at his body to stop what it was doing, but as much as he tried to fight what his body was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. No matter how much he would deny it to himself, and no matter how kind and gentleman like he wanted to be, be couldn't change the fact he craved something more from Naru. Keitaro had held back for so long, respecting everything about Naru, but deep down his mind was being driven crazy by the thoughts he had about her. He held her close to him, feeling her warm body press up against his weak self.

Naru began to object, but all she could get out was a soft "Keitaro" before she was silenced by Keitaro's kiss, sealing off any objections in a sensation of which Naru had never felt around him before. Keitaro kept her that way, making sure she couldn't say any more, and slowly rolled her over so that her back now felt that cold touch of the ground. He broke their kiss, adjusting himself and her into a more comfortable position than having his hands still wrapping around her and pressing into her back between her body and the ground.

Naru felt something pressing up against her back as Keitaro let her back down. It pressed into her in an awkward way, causing her comfort to suddenly be broken.

"Keitaro, hold on." She said in a rather louder voice than before as she lifted herself up and reached behind her back. "There's something under me here." She continued as she felt the ground below. She came across what she was searching for in the pitch black. The object felt like a ring, possibly the one that they saw back at the top of the pit, it was about the same size, and was a perfect circular ring just like the one they had spotted from the roof. Naru sighed, somewhere along the way she had gotten caught up in the passion and didn't want the moment to end, but if she cast the ring aside, any use it may have would be lost. It wasn't everyday you came across a beautiful ring like that one, so it must be of some significance, thought Naru as she ran the options through her mind. She decided to let logic take over as she shuffled out of Keitaro's embrace, the ring still in her hand.

"Sorry Keitaro, but I think we may have a way out." Her mind had a burst of clearness and everything became apparent to her as to what she had to do. She gave Keitaro 1 small kiss, merely a peck to let him know she was still happy with him and not about to kick his head off as she used to, and then got to her feet. She acted much faster than before, possibly due to the thought of escape, or possibly due to her clarity, though unsure how she had the sudden burst of energy, she walked over to the wall, which was still cloaked by darkness and she searched for the marking they had felt before. After a few seconds of an educated guess at where it was, she felt the area they had discovered earlier. She took the ring that she had in her hand and placed it into the carving. It sat in there perfectly, like a key in a lock. Naru let go of the ring and it stayed there perfectly while the oblivious Keitaro stood behind waiting for something to happen or for Naru to tell him what exactly she was doing. Only a few seconds had elapsed before the ring began to glow with the same blue that they had seen on the ring when they were at the surface. The glow illuminated the entire room, making everything visible. The walls of stone, as smooth as they had felt, the floor, covered only in bits of dirt they had bought down with them when they fell. Naru gazed at the ring, that was the first source of light she had seen in what she had thought to be an eternity. It wasn't long before her trance was broken and she quickly turned to face Keitaro, who was just staring at the glowing ring too. This had been the first she had actually seen of him in some time and she was relieved to see that he hadn't been badly injured. There was no mark on him more than a scratch or two. Naru ran over to him, only a few paces away due to the size of the room, and threw her arms around him. The shock of the experience finally set in for her and she placed her head on his shoulder and wept. Keitaro wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, keeping her close and never wanting to let her go. Their visual reunion had lasted only a brief moment before it was cut short by the rings illumination changing. It began to glow a deeper blue, only for a moment before starting to spread the color across the walls. Quickly the glow spread around the room, covering the walls and floor like it had been give a glowing paint coating. It wasn't long before the entire room glowed with a deep blue. Naru grabbed onto Keitaro even tighter before he turned her so they were looking the same way. Both of them gazing at where the ring was that had turned into just a wall of blue the kept light in the room. All the blue then began to flow from the walls to the floor like water traveling down a glass pane. All the light then gathered on the floor of the room, intensifying the power of the light. The light swirled around itself, forming a whirlpool effect around Keitaro and Naru for only seconds before it shot a powerful beam from the ground, covering Naru and Keitaro, and filling the entire room. The two had their vision once again rendered useless, this time only able to see blue. Even their own bodies were so overpowered by the blue light they couldn't be seen. The light stayed that was for a minute that seemed to the two to be forever. They could do nothing more than stand where they were, holding each other, and watching this unexplainable event take place. Soon enough the light began to die down, falling from the roof back to the floor. Once it had exposed their faces they looked up to see another person looking at them. A woman aged about 20 years old. She was everything beauty was described to be. Here eyes shining in a pool of blue, here long black hair glowing from the light that was dropping to the floor. As she was further revealed to the two, an elegant long blue dress began to reveal itself, the fabric flowing around her and appearing to never come to an end. The light finally stopped on the floor and sat there illuminating the room blue again. Keitaro and Naru gazed at the woman for a second before Keitaro noticed a beautiful ring on her finger, a blue band, much like a smaller version of the one they had seen at the top and that Naru had put into the wall. On top of this ring floated a tiny blue stone, which looked to be held there by nothing. Keitaro and Naru were left speechless as they admired and studied the woman who had appeared in front of them.

The woman began to speak in a soft and quite feminine voice. "You look afraid, but fear not. My name is Sapphire, and I can feel that you have been in the presence of Onyx. For this I know you are an ally or you would currently lay slain. It's a pleasure to meet you friends, may I hear your names."

Keitaro and Naru stood there, still taking in what had happened. A woman appearing from nowhere wasn't something that the brain processed fast. Keitaro then remembered a similar thing happening with Onyx. And finally got the courage to speak.

"I'm Keitaro and this is Naru. You wouldn't happen to be a guardian of one of the stones of Amzuth would you?" He questioned her, his voice now confident with the knowledge she trusted them and not dangerous.

"Why yes, so I see Onyx has told you of our history. I am Sapphire, guardian of the 2nd stone." She raised her hand and led their eyes to the stone that sat on top of the ring she wore.

"Excuse me, Sapphire," Naru began, her voice still broken and shaky from the shock of all the events that had happened. "You wouldn't know how to get out of this place would you?"

Sapphire smiled and raised her hand up to the sky, which was still covered by the roof of the room. "Certainly" She spoke, with a small chuckle in her voice. "Lets get out of here." After she spoke, the floor beneath them began to rise to the top of the room, and once half way, stopped completely. The walls began to glow with some blue markings, one of the shapes of a ladder and another to the shape of a door, there were other glowing objects that made the room kind of look like a home. Furniture, decorations and other things were spread across the walls. At the top was a small square glowing blue with a handle. A way for them to get out shining 10ft above them.

Sapphire snapped her fingers and the ladder came from the glowing blue mark on the wall, leaving the stone blank and unmarked. The ladder then bought itself over to them and attached the top to a spot on the roof near the square marking and the bottom attaching to the floor below it.

"What was…" Keitaro began to ask, not having words for what was happening.

"Call it easy storage" Sapphire said as she motioned them up the ladder.

A/N: All a little to continent having a stone under the Hinata apartments and that one being to one that has a house there too… well I needed somewhere for sapphire and onyx to stay and really don't wanna go to far from the apartments, so I don't the cliché lazy writer thing and put it right where I needed it, not where it would logically be… also, sorry for the long time to update (To all my 5 fans). I should be updating more frequently… also, if you object to lemons later on… plz tell me now so I don't get tempted to write them


	6. Chapter 6

Keitaro and Naru had returned back to the Hinata apartments, not to long after their whole ordeal with being trapped in the pit. But it had all became clear to them as the got some fresh air into their lungs and they took the time to lay under the stars out the back of the apartment, taking in what had happened to them. They had come across another one of those stones that Onyx had spoken about, and they established that the pit must have been Sapphire's home, or something along those lines. The two of them lay there, beside the hot springs and rested after their whole ordeal, the heat of the springs radiating out and being cast across them through the air as they did. Kitsune had gone out for the night, and wouldn't be back until early the next morning. All the other residents had taken off for a while too. But for the night, it was just Keitaro and Naru. Keitaro was continually fighting off the thoughts that kept flying at him, one assault of lust after another. After what had happened down the pit, Keitaro was sure Naru would have ignored him for good, but for some reason she acted as thought it didn't happen. Keitaro just brushed off the fact Naru had ignored the incident where he lost control and followed what his body craved and continued to enjoy the presence of her by his side as he lay there in a state of comfort and total relaxation.

Naru lay beside him, she too thinking about what was going on around them, but also to about Keitaro's actions. She knew that he was a guy, and thus wanted more from Naru than what she was giving him. But she also knew that Keitaro was a gentleman and so would not want to do anything that would hurt her own feelings, no matter what sacrifice he took. She remembered how it felt, being alone in the pit with Keitaro, not knowing what was going on. And then the sensation that she felt when he kissed her. She recalled the thrill that shot down her body, the amazing feeling of passion that she had never experienced before. And she remembered how disappointed she had been when the ring on the ground broke up the feeling, as though the flow of love they had started was sliced in half by reality. She her body shook from remembering the feeling she had as she once again returned to the brief moment of pleasure.

Keitaro felt her shaking beside him and rolled onto his side, facing Naru and the springs. His right side felt the cool breeze of the air rushing by him and throwing away the warm air the surounded his as he moved. He put his arm around her, his hand placed strongly on her back in an attempt to ease the though of whatever thoughts she was having. Little did he realise that his actions were doing the exact opposite. Naru's body felt a jolt of energy run through it as keitaro's hand made its way to her back. Her thoughts of the event were now inturupted and vanished into the air around her. But as she returned to the real world, she realised that she had the real thing right beside her. She began to crave that feeling she had as she thought about it more and more. He mind, driven crazy from the thought of it happening to her again. She began to fight off the thoughts much like keitaro, not wanting to hurt her love's feelings by doing something he had clearly been fighting not to do himself. She realised that she had been uneasy while she was remembering the moment and that is why Keiaro had placed his arm around her. The tension in her body quickly calmed down as she realised that there was no battle against lust to fight, Keitaro had already defeated it for the both of them. Naru turned to her love and placed her arm over him too, the wind passing away the aura of warmth that they had built up from the springs only to be replaced by the warmth of one another as they lay there. Naru's mind slowly began to drift off again, not to the lust and passion from down in the pit, but this time to thinking about the comfort she always felt around keitaro. How even when they werent dating, Keitaro still done his best to make sure that Naru was fine and safe. He was always looking out for her and keeping her happy. And once again after the two had been accepted into Tokyo University and started dating, keitaro still done his best to make sure she was doing well at all times. She slowly began working up herself to take the two of them back to that moment where they were in the pit, with the passion they created bouncing off the walls and falling right back into them. She began to move in to kiss keitaro. Only to be stopped by Keitaro and an inconviently timed decision to head inside.

"Its getting cold out here now, we had better head in before you get sick." She sat up, oblivious to Naru's thoughts and intentions. Naru sat up, brushing off the breif moment of dissapointment to the realisation that once again Keitaro was looking out for what was best for her. The two headed inside and stood in the hall that lead into the main living room.

"You know Keitaro, i dont think i've even check the time to see how long we were down there in that pit for." Naru said, trying to lighten the mood a little from the long silences that they had just experienced from processing everything that was going on. The two walked into the living room and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Only 11pm?" Keitaro questioned with shock as he turned to Naru who appeared to have the same reaction.

"We couldn't have been down there for more than an hour or two." Naru added, shocked also by the time. While they were down in the darkness, it was like an eternity for the two of them. They had both expected it to be much later than what time they had recieved and were amazed that they still had so much time on their hands to rest up and recover before the other girls returned home. Both of them decided to call it a night and sleep off what damage had been done to them from the whole ordeal.

After a short amount of time in their own rooms, Keitaro drifted off to sleep. His body was exhausted from all the damage it had taken throughout the night and needed a good rest to repair the engines. Naru however was not so fast to sleep. She sat in her room, looking at the hole the seperated the rooms of her and the man she was starting to crave more and more. There was a time once when the thought of going down that hole scared and revolted her, but as she came to terms with her feelings for Keitaro, traveling down there became more and more tempting. She couldnt ignore the thoughts of that moment in time and the way she felt any more. She finally gathered together all her strength and made her way to the board the covered the hole. Her mind no longer cared if it wasn't what Keitaro wanted for her, she wanted it for herself, and she knew he craved physical intamasy even more than she did. In her view, this was the best thing for the both of them. She quietly slid the cover off the hole and gently lowered herself down. As she did, her top got caught on one of the small pointed sides of the hole and got caught. She only realised this when she was too far down to be able to pull herself back up. She tried to reach over to the caught clothing with one hand, keeping the other holding on to prevent herself from falling and waking keitaro. She took a swipe at the caught area, trying to set it free. She missed the side, not quite getting the distance she needed, causing her whole body to swing from the momentum. Her shirt now being pulled up to under her arms as she hung from the roof. She made one more swing at the shirt, succesfully pulling it of the edge it had so desperatly held on to. As her arm lowered from the swing, her focus was let down for just a moment, and she lost the grip her right hand had on the other side, causing her to fall straight onto the floor below, right next to the sleeping keitaro. Naru quickly got up and checked to see if the impact of her fall had awoken the sleeping Keitaro. Though the fall didnt cause much noise, she did hit the ground hard, and feared it may have disturbed keitaro. She let out a sigh as she saw him still sleeping soundly. Naru proceded to adjust her clothes from where they had been twisted awkwardly from getting hooked and then knelt down beside the sleeping keitaro. Slowly and gently she lay herself beside her sleeping love, until his sleeping self and her were face to face laying beside each other. Naru smiled as she began to feel the same feeling the she had before run through her. She wrapped her arms around Keitaro and drew him close, until she could feel his heart beating against her chest. Keitaro was so exhausted from the excitment he did not awake through any of the events that were going on around him. He was laying there, asleep and oblivious to the fact that Naru was lying right beside him in his own bed. An event that Keitaro had dreams about happeneing to him on many occasions. Naru then proceded to kiss Keitaro on the cheek before closing here eyes and just enjoying the feeling she got from being with keitaro and the feeling she had from his warming presence pressing up against her body as she held him close. Slowly the rhythm of Keitaro's beating heart sent Naru into a light sleep, as she lay there in a trance from her emotions running wild, ignoring everything else in the world outside of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, Just a quick warning... after writing this chapter, i realised that i am probs pushing current ratings...so this chapter is an M 15+ for a very light lemon... and now thats outta the road. sorry (lol, soz, its where it ended up... i dont control the story, it has a mind of its own.)

ENJOY

Keitaro moved slightly in his sleep. His subconsious feeling the presence of the beautiful young woman that lay beside him and letting his brain know of the situation, causing him to suddenly awake. His eyes shot open, alerted by his mind warning of a change in the area around him. Slowly he stirred into contiousness, becoming slowly aware of the world around him. After a few moments his eyes set into focus and he could see the room that surrounded him. As he took a slow look around there was nothing that looked out of the ordinary. He brushed it off as a bug or something and lowered himself down to return to sleep. While he began to fall back to sleep, he rolled onto his other side, getting himself into a more comfortable sleeping position. He turned his entire body, his arm thrown over at full length to get leverage in his tired state. Once his hand fell, it landed on Naru's back, his body now pressed up closer to her so he could her warmth radiating against him. It took a moment to Keitaro's sleepy mind to set in that she was laying next to him, but when he did realise, the surprise caused he to roll back and he quickly got to his feet.

"N-Naru!" He exclaimed, not sure exactly how to react to the situation at hand. His heart began to race faster than he had felt it before as he stared at the slowly awakening young woman that lay in hi bed. Just a year ago, Keitaro would have been lucky to get Naru close enough to him to touch, and now she was laying next to him. 'But why?' Keitaro asked himself.

Naru finally stirred and awake at Keitaro's shout. Her heart raced fast as she realised what she was doing and how it must have looked from Keitaro's point of view. Though she had been resting and her mind had cleared up, she was still experiencing the same feeling around Keitaro. Her heart still running at a rate she rarely experienced and her body having the feeling of thousands of volts of electricity running through her body. Quickly her mind began to search for a way to clear up the awkward situation that had formed from her falling asleep next to keitaro, in his own room. Her mind soon found the only option she wanted, and the only option to explain what her intent originally was. She shot to her feet, looking Keitaro dead in the eyes, gazing at them and reminding herself of how much she truly did love him. Another shock traveling down her spine, causing her to lunge herself at him, their lips meeting as she pushed him to the cold hard floor below. Keitaro's mind began to overload as Naru continued to kiss him. She was now over the top of him, pinning him down as they had been in the pit earlier that night. Keitaro's mind quickly put together the pieces of information that were thrown at him and realised that Naru had come down to his room for him. He had always dreamed of the day that Naru would come into his room in the night, but never did he dream that it would come true. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm body as he drew it nearer and confirming that she was indeed there and that he was not dreaming. Keitaro's mind began to build up with lustful thoughts. The scenario had been in his mind for so long, and now it was here, part of him felt it was the perfect time to show Naru the full extent of his love for her. He broke their kiss as passion and lust overwrote his common sense. He was running on nothing more than impulse as he began to softly whisper to Naru.

"Naru, tell me... What was your intent coming down here." He asked, making sure he and Naru were on the same wavelength before he continued, checking that nothing was wrong at the same time.

Softly and slowly, Naru drew the courage to come out with a response. "I... Just wanted... you, Keitaro." She said as she began to kiss him again. Her body begining to act upon its own impulses that she was recieving.

Keitaro heard all he needed. He now knew that Naru wanted the same as him. They had been together for a while now and had never been very good at showing physical affection in their relationship. They had slowly grown closer, starting with hand holding, growing into loving embraces and slowly developing into the occasional kiss. But Keitaro was starting to crave more and more and finally he knew that Naru and he were at the same point.

"Stop for a second Naru." He said, quickly moving her away from him. "Lets move somewhere more comfortable." He pulled Naru into him tight and slowly got to his feet, lifting her off the ground as he stood. He then proceded to carry her to the bed they had came from to begin with and lay her down, before then placing himself over her, putting Naru under his body and giving him control of the situation. He knew that Naru was the kind of girl that always wanted to take control of a situation and this was the easiest way that he could see to keep him in command of what went on. He then moved his upper body down and kissed her once more. Naru's body now overcome with the passion and pleasure she was feeling as she grew more and more intimate with Keitaro. Her delicate body building up more and more until she could not control it anymore. Her body letting out light moans of pleasure that were muffled under the kiss she was locked in with Keitaro. She dragged Keitaro down until he was tightly pressed on top of her, her breasts pressing up against him, her body going more and more out of control by the moment. Keitaro felt Naru's body up against his. He had felt her accidently, in those situations that usually ended with him recieving mild concussion. But now he had a chance to fully feel what Naru felt like as she pressed up against him. He noticed her body was quite warm, as opposed the night air that surrounded them was cold, she felt like a warm hot water bottle, warming Keitaro's body as the two were pressed closer together by Naru's embrace. Naru's body started moving, her upper body first and her hips soon after. They moved back and forth, no longer under her own control, rubbing against Keitaro's body. She was overwhelmed as her body felt more and more pleasure, and more experiences that she had never felt before shooting around her body, the sensations causing her to moan more and more.

"Keitaro..." She moaned once more as the pleasure became to much for her body to handle, "Keitaro, I Love You." She said as she slowly began to release the grip on his back, letting him slowly elevate back up until the two were almost seperate again. She reached for Keitaro's arm and grabbed onto it gently, then raised it from the bedspread that it had rested on causing Keitaro to lose his balance. Keitaro quickly tipped to the side, stopping his fall with his elbow before shifting all his weight back to the other hand that was still holding him up. He quickly returned his attention to Naru who let out a small laugh at his clumsyness before returning her attention back to the arm she now held. She moved it onto her waist, that was exposed from her top riding up through her movments of pleasure. As she felt his hand that she had placed on herself, a sensation moved down her entire body, stopping at her toes and causing her body to slightly arch as she slowly led the cold hand up her body, stopping just under her heart. Keitaro felt her heart beating, faster than he had ever noticed before. He then turned his attention to his own heart rate, which was now also beating at an ever increasing rate. Naru once again started leading Keitaro's hand further around her body until it reached where Keitrao had only been in his dreams. Her breasts were as soft and warm as he had imagined. His moment of ecstasy interrupted by Naru slowly moving his hand around, in a way that began to cause her more and more pleasure. Her moaning intensifying as she helped Keitaro in caressing her breast.

Naru's moment of passion was soon cut short as the thud of the front door closing echoed down the hall and into the room. Both her and Keitaro's hearts skipped a beat or 2 as they realised that Kitsune had returned home from her night out. The two quickly shot out of their intimate position and jumped into the air. They heard Kitsune's steps drawing closer and closer to the room. They had no-where near enough time to get Naru back to her room. Naru jumped back towards the bed, grabbing Keitaro's arm as she landed atop the blanket and dragging him down beside her. Once Keitaro landed, she threw her arm over him and closed her eyes. Keitaro realised not long after that she was planning to fool Kitsune and so he to pretened to go to sleep.

Kitsune made her way down the hall. She weved from side to side, her brain throwing off her balance from the amount of sake that she had drank. She stopped when she got to the door of Keitaro's room, hearing what sounded like movement from within. She quietly approached the door and slid it open just enough to peek in. There was little light inside it but she made out Keitaro's figure laying on the bed. She was about to turn and walk away when she made out that their was another figure beside him. She quickly closed the door and stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand, hiding the shock on her face from herself.

"The wouldn't have, would they?" she asked herself quietly as she continued to stumble up the hall and into her room.

Naru looked up and saw that Kitsune had left the doorway. She rolled onto her side and faced Keitaro, nudging him to let him know the coast was clear.

"Just when tuesdays were starting to get good to." Naru said softly to Keitaro, trying to avoid the ears of Kitsune who may not have been to far away from the room. The two softly laughed before falling asleep, once again, laying beside each other with love filling their mind as they drifted off to sleep.

A/N 2: Sorry for any lemon'y inaccuracies... i havent had much fun (i.e. lemon fun) in real life in a while and so my descriptiveness and things like that of said event may currently be a little... not acurate... but this is what my brain is telling me at the moment of events like said one in this chapter, so that is what i wrote down. one more appology, sorry i am cutting it short


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:[2. Trade] [Me] LF Beta Reader... PST... lol**

Naru sat at the breakfast table, sitting beside Keitaro looking directly across at Kitsune, who sat hogging into her bacon and eggs that she had cooked, and throwing down her orange juice, trying to cure her immense hangover that she was suffering. Keitaro too was at the table, drinking the coffee he held in his right hand trying to wake himself up after the late night he and Naru had. The three sat at the table, all in silence, taking their own methods to wake themselves up.

"So, what did you two get up to last night while I was gone?" Kitsune asked as she gave Naru a subtle wink.

"I don't know what your thinking about, but we were just studying in Keitaro's room when we fell asleep because we were exhausted from such a long day yesterday." Naru nudged Keitaro under the table ordering him to follow along.

Kitsune sensed that Naru was hiding gossip from her, so pushed the topic further. "Oh really? But you guys came home from Tokyo U early yesterday, so how exhausted could you have been."

"We… we were very busy after you left." She replied, stumbling to make her excuse.

Kitsune smirked, knowing she had backed her into a corner "Oh really, and why were you studying in Keitaro's room then? Isn't your room the one that you study in?"

Keitaro jumped into the conversation, slamming his coffee on the table and spilling a little over the edge of the mug. "We just wanted a change. You know what they say, a change is as good as a holiday." He laughed nervously and then stared directly at Kitsune, seeing her reaction.

"Oh, so what exactly were you studying Keitaro?" Kitsune asked, sensing the fear in Keitaro's voice.

"We, were…" Naru slide her hand under the table out of Kitsune's view and flicked Keitaro's arm to connect with her breast, interrupting his sentence.

"Keitaro, WHY?" She yelled before picking him up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him straight across to collect Kitsune mid-flight. The both of them fell out the window and landed on the ground out the front of the apartment, with Kitsune sprawled over the severely damaged Keitaro. Naru looked out the window to inspect the damage, and make sure she didn't kill either of them. Once she saw the two of them without any notable broken bones, she returned to the table and finished off Keitaro's coffee.

Kitsune sat up, sitting on Keitaro's chest, and shook off the impact of the blow. Not to soon after Kitsune came to, a small trap door like opening emerged from the ground in front of her. A woman slowly climbed out, Her long black hair flowing behind her as she emerged. Kitsune sat there, her eyes as big as tennis balls, shocked by the fact there was a trap door under the lawn, and even more amazed by the fact a girl was coming out of it. She stood up and quickly brushed herself off, her dress falling back into place perfectly and gracefully. She then gazed up at the sky in awe for a moment before returning her gaze to the ground with a large smile on her face.

"Good morning Mr. Urashima." She said before greeting him with a formal bow. "It's been a while since I have seen the morning sky and I forgot how wonderful it was, thankyou." She said before bowing again.

"So Keitaro, Who's the gorgeous girl?" Kitsune asked, raising her eyebrow to Keitaro while still sitting on his chest.

He tried to speak but with Kitsune sitting on his chest he could get out noting more than a few squeaks.

"So your not gonna tell me about your secret love affair then." Kitsune jumped off his chest and abruptly ran over to Sapphire. She then whispered into her ear, "You may wanna stay away from this one hun… he's a peeping tom, you can never really trust him…" her attention was quickly drawn away from insulting Keitaro when she noticed the ring on Sapphires finger. "Woah, what is that exquisite jewellery?" she grabbed Sapphire's hand and drew it the her face for a closer look.

"Oh, that's just a little old rock that has been handed down to me. I cherish it very much." Sapphire quickly took her hand back from Kitsune.

"I'm Sapphire by the way, and since I have the ability to tell when you have been in Onyx's presence I can tell you that I am indeed a guardian of a stone of Amzuth"

Kitsune looked the woman that stood before her up and down. "Well, nice to meet you Sapphire. I think Keitaro and Myself are due to go back inside and patch things up with Naru now, would you like to join us?"

"No thankyou, I have everything I need in my house down there. I just came out to see the surrounding area and get a bit of fresh air, something I haven't had in a while"

"Alright, enjoy Hinata then." Kitsune walked back inside, dragging the crushed Keitaro behind her as she quickly got away from the awkward conversation that was beginning to form in front of her eyes.

"Kitsune, why did you drag me away from her for?" Keitaro complained as she came to a stop behind the closed doors of the Hinata Apartment.

"Because, Someone like her is far to beautiful to talk to in your presence." Kitsune simply winked at Keitaro and walked off to see what Naru had been doing since she and Keitaro had abruptly left the room, all be it through Naru's attack, but still she wanted to check on her friend. After all, she had tried to source out what had happened the previous night. Kitsune made her way to the Kitchen to check for Naru, she poked her head in the door and saw nothing. She then made her way to Naru's room, where she was meet at the door by Naru coming out of the room in a rush, and charging straight past Kitsune and down the hall.

"Gotta run, heading to University for the day, Dragging Keitaro with me, Very late, BYE!" Naru shouted as she flew further away from Kitsune.

"Well, guess that leaves me here for the rest of the day again. Hmm." Kitsune said to no-one at all. She made her way to her room, and threw herself on the floor, spread out as though she had no energy left in her. "Guess it's just you and me pop culture magazines." She picked up the top magazine from the pile and started flicking through the pages looking for a story to help her pass the time.

------------

Su and Shinobu arrived home after their day at school, Su carrying a small device in her palm and Shinobu carting along a large tube shaped container that was about the same size as her. The container was being held only just off the ground with Shinobu's brittle arms shaking under the weight she was carrying. Kitsune heard the commotion of the two coming up the stairs to the apartment and peeked out one of the nearby upstairs windows to take a look at what the two young girls were doing. As she looked, she saw Su jumping her way energetically to the top of the stairs and Shinobu totally covered by the container she carried. Kitsune quickly jumped down the stairs and shot out the front door, forgetting to open it and breaking right through, knocking it off the hinges and throwing it onto the ground. Finally she stopped herself onto of the door on the ground, almost guarding the entrance so the girls couldn't get in until she was informed what the interesting new toy was.

"Hello Kitsune!" Su shouted. "Have you been putting pictures of Keitaro on the other side of the door again?" She asked inquisitively, always thinking only of the most fun situations she could be involved in that could happen.

"Not this time Su, but enough about what I am doing, what's that contraption you have there?" Kitsune ran over to Su, and leant over her shoulder looking at the small palm screen in Su's hand and leaving Shinobu to continue carting the container up the hill.

"This is the newest Tama-tracker! It can scan for Tama anywhere in the world!" Su pressed the button on the device in her hand and an image of the globe appeared and circled around with a small red dot over Japan. She then touched the top left corner of Japan and dragged her finger down to the bottom right corner, a small box surrounding the area she had covered with her finger. Once her finger lifted the selected area filled the screen. She repeated the process several times until an image of the top of the Hinata Apartments appeared with a red spot at the top of the stairs. Kitsune looked up and saw only Shinobu and the container she carried.

"So then Su, is Tama in that container?" Kitsune asked, inspecting the container from afar.

"Well, no, actually, that chamber is so we can track more than just Tama. When something is scanned in that chamber, it will be tracked on the computer here. And for our science project, we scanned a 1000 yen note, and it showed up with all the 1000 yen notes in the world. Once we isolated to just the school, we managed to find 50000 yen, and so after we 'donated' our findings to the teacher, we got an A for the project!" She explained standing proudly and promoting her achievement.

'I think they call that bribes' Kitsune thought to herself as she walked over to Shinobu who was still carting the chamber. "Put that ol' thing down for a sec Shinobu."

Shinobu put down the large metal chamber with a light thud on the ground, the door on it quickly opened by Kitsune. "What are you looking for Kitsune?" She asked, rubbing her arms to help them recover.

"I want that 1000 yen you've scanned, that's what!" Kitsune slammed the door shut and began to frisk search Shinobu. The small, weak Shinobu's face going bright red as she done so. "Come on Shinobu, where's the money?"

"Well, um..." Shinobu started, trying to wriggle out of Kitsune's search. "After we scanned a note, we scanned me to show when we track single unique targets."

Su cut the rest of Shinobu's sentence off. "And due to the fact the would be no-one else like Shinobu..." She started as she ran over and poked Shinobu's small breasts a few times, causing the girl's face to go an even brighter red. "There was only one target that came up in the entire world. You see the chamber scans the object inside for size, shape, mass, and what it is made up of. And because no-one in the world has as flat of a chest as Shinobu, she was the only target that came up, and that's what we are tracking now." Su fluttered over to the door that now lay on the ground. Kitsune stopped frisking Shinobu as Su finished her explanation. Su yelled at the two as she started walking inside. "Lets take it inside and into the living room!" She fluttered on in, and Shinobu and Kitsune together carted the chamber in soon after her.

Kitsune began looking at ways she could use this wonderful device Su had concocted for her own entertainment while she carried it in. 'I could use it to track Keitaro, but I can do that even without a device.' Both Kitsune and Shinobu let the chamber down, sitting it beside a couch in the living room.

"Come on Kaola, now our classes are joined together, we can work on our homework together." Shinobu said, her voice less timid then normal when she spoke to Su. A smile emerged on Shinobu's face as Su took her hand and the two girls ran up the stairs.

"Hold it there you two!" Kitsune shouted to stop the girls from escaping. "You never told me your classes joined, aren't you two in different grades?"

Su poked her head back downstairs, "Yes, for most classes we are separate, but Shinobu's science teacher is currently on holidays, and due to the fact no-one could replace them, our classes joined together."

"That explains why you were doing that project together I guess, carry on." Kitsune turned and walked into the kitchen, her mind still pondering the new source of entertainment. 'Track anything I want, I could do some money detecting like the girls done, but that would mean that I would need some to begin with. There has to be something this thing is good for, after all, the writer wouldn't have introduced it like he did unless it was significant, and besides, who spends a whole chapter talking about a hunk of metal. This guy must really have no life, let alone a girlfriend... wait, I gotta get my thoughts back together. What can I use that heap for?' Kitsune took up some bread and put it into the toaster. She plugged it in and started it up before pacing the kitchen, losing herself in her thoughts again. 'Maybe I can track all the Sake in the apartments, but I only searched a week or two ago and all the bottles I found were empty. Hmm, what could I possibly do. Keitaro and Naru wont be home to annoy until later, as usual. And Su and Shinobu are doing their homework together. Motoko is still at that training camp...' The smell of burning bread cut through her thoughts and snapped her back to reality. She shot over to the toaster and pulled the plug, causing the black bread to shoot up from the toaster. Kitsune grabbed the two bits of bread and threw it onto the plate that sat nearby.

"Nothing like pitch black toast, the only way to eat it." She said to no-one in particular while grabbing the butter and vegemite*. She grabbed a knife from one of the draws in the kitchen and spread the products over the burnt toast. Slowly Kitsune wandered back out into the living room and threw herself across the couch that was beside Su's chamber. Thoughts of what to do continued to run through her mind while she lay there eating her toast, trying desperately to think of something to entertain herself while she waited for her other entertainment to get home.

*Vegemite is an Aussie export that is commonly spread over toast. The product is made from yeast extract or something like that and I must say tastes bloody good mate!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Attention my 5 person fan base. Once I have finished this story, I will be going over it again and re-editing then reposting it in an attempt to get more ppl interested by making it better. So basically what you are reading is my draft copy of this fan fic. The reason I am still posting is so I can get what little feedback I can. Finally, sorry for the filler last time, I needed to bring in something to help the story progression and that filler chapter was the only way I saw an opening to. And the large gap between chapters… well, that's cos I have lost all my thoughts as of late. Soz bout that.

Also, if you have gotten this far and haven't commented/reviewed… WHY?

Haha… well, chapter 9 now. Tell me what you think.

(Also, im sorry if my writing style has changed in any way, its been a hell of a ride the last month)

A few weeks had passed at Hinata, with the Hinata apartments returning to its usual calm state of anarchy. Another day dawned with the rising of the sun over the horizon, its majestic beauty overruled by the sounds of the Hinata Residents running around getting ready for the day ahead. Like most days, Keitaro and Naru were running around getting themselves ready for University, Shinobu and Su making preparations for Junior High, and Motoko getting ready to go back to the cram school she had enrolled in at the start of the year. Kitsune however was making a change; today she was asked to visit Seta at the university's archeology department by the man himself the day before. So she too was amongst the commotion of preparation.

"BYE EVERYONE" Su, Shinobu and Motoko shouted as they headed out the door on their way to the train station. Kitsune, Naru and Keitaro leaving a little later. The three head out the door and down the stairs, leaving an empty Hinata Apartments behind them. The walk to the train station was about 20 minutes from the apartments, and only 5 minutes through broke the silence that had been formed.

"So, how do you and Naru normally fill in this time together?"

Keitaro looked at Naru, then looked back to Kitsune. "Usually we just talk about stuff we are doing for the day, interesting things that had happened in the days gone by, nothing overly exciting"

"Oh really?" Kitsune began to interrogate, clearly looking for more dirt on Keitaro and Naru as a couple. "I am sure Keitaro is always trying to grab onto you isn't he. A man like that would do anything to be seen together with someone like yourself." She nudged Naru in the arm playfully.

"Well, actually I am more the one who grabs on to his hand. Actually, now that you mention it…" Naru's attention was shot straight over to Naru, and as she turned her head towards him, Keitaro saw nothing more than a look of what could be called murder in her eyes. "Why don't you ever want to hold my hand Keitaro? Is it because you're embarrassed, or is it maybe because you're trying to look available to all the local girls?" As Naru continued her onslaught towards Keitaro, Kitsune merely laughed to herself. "I bet it is because your embarrassed isn't it Keitaro! Why cant you be more of a man?!" Naru exclaimed before taking a deep breath to restore all her lost oxygen as she finished her battering of Keitaro's manhood.

"No, that's not it…" Keitaro once again fumbled to explain himself to Naru, a sight the two were all to familiar with. "I just don't hold your hand because I didn't think girls liked that kind of thing."

"Did you ever think to ask me if I enjoyed having my hand held?"

"Well, no, but you seem to be the kind of person I thought…"

"You thought WHAT? That I'm not a 'Sweet Beautiful Girl' who loves having her hand held, is that it… that I'm Sinister and Wicked?"

The two continued to talk louder and louder, back and forth, until finally Naru ended their argument.

"Fine!" She yelled, storming to the opposite side of Kitsune to Keitaro. "Maybe Kitsune will hold my hand!" She grabbed a hold of Kitsune's hand, her grip tight as a vice.

"Well maybe, Kitsune will appreciate having her hand held." Keitaro grabbed onto Kitsune's other hand, his grip strong, but not nearly as powerful as that of Naru's.

The three continued the remainder of their walk like this, with both Keitaro and Naru keeping hold of Kitsune's hands. As they drew closer to the train station, some of the people they passed gave the three odd looks and began talking quietly amongst themselves. Both Keitaro and Naru just staring at each other, not wanting to let the other win. Meanwhile Kitsune being in the middle of the whole ordeal was fully aware of the many eyes that gazed upon her. She tried to break their grips, but every time she would, the two would just grasp tighter, using her as their ultimate tool for one to win their feud.

The Trio finally arrived at the Train station, still with Kitsune sandwiched in the middle of the Couples fight. They got to the ticket office and flashed a student card and a monthly train pass. Keitaro jumped at the opportunity to take advantage over Naru, their fight turning from their initial argument to a competition as to who could be the better partner to Kitsune.

"I will pay for your ticket Kitsune" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some short change, counting it out and handing it to the woman in the ticket office.

"You never pay for my tickets Keitaro, why is that?" Naru said, leaning behind Kitsune and hitting him with a little force, just enough to shake the weakling up.

"You have a monthly ticket, and I paid for it anyway."

The two gave each other another stare before grasping back on to Kitsune's hands and headed to the platform.

The three boarded the train. Both Keitaro and Naru let go of Kitsune's hand so they could seat themselves. Keitaro was the first onto the train and found a line of vacant seats, which he was quick to jump to, grapping Naru who was close behind and dragging her over to sit next to him. Kitsune's previous confusion about the couple quickly intensified as she began to question why they were arguing a minute ago, and now acting like a couple again.

"You know, this isn't what I meant earlier Keitaro." Naru said, taking her hand from Keitaro's and putting it behind her back.

Kitsune's mind was put at ease, they were still the same Keitaro and Naru they always had been.

"Ya know, lately I had been thinking we were gonna lose you two cos you were goin' all lovey dovey in public and stuff. Guess we were wrong, you two are still just as much fun to watch, even though ya'll are a couple now." Kitsune took a seat beside Naru, no longer worrying about the couple's relationship.

"Even though were dating, I still think he is a pervert and he is still dumb, even though he is in Tokyo U" As Naru insulted Keitaro, she moved her hand she had held over towards him, gently grabbing his hand she was previously holding and bringing it out of sight.

"Oh yeah…" Keitaro let out a small grin, which slipped past the gaze of Kitsune as he felt Naru's soft hand holding his. "At least I am not still… Umm…" Keitaro was lost for words, he couldn't think of a way to insult Naru back, no matter how harsh what she had said and done was, he couldn't fault her.

"And that's the game!" Kitsune jumped back into the conversation. "And your winner is NARU!" She shouted as she raised the hand Naru had sitting on her lap, causing the entire train carriage to turn and look. Naru quickly shot her hand back down, her face red from the embarrassment.

"Hey, I've been on these trains numerous times, and never needed it, but do they have toilets on board?" Naru softly whispered to Kitsune and Keitaro, not wanting to embarrass herself any more. She squeezed Keitaro's hand hard, trying to communicate a message to him as best she could without saying it.

Keitaro cringed a bit from the pain, before realizing what Naru wanted. "Well, on most short run trains there isn't, but because this runs from Tokyo to way past Hinata, it is equipped with those facilities." He said, sounding as smart as he could when talking about trains and toilets.

"Well there ya' go Naru, Captain Stupid is good for something after all." Kitsune smirked, with nothing more than a playful intent in her voice.

"Umm Keitaro," Naru whispered to Keitaro, only just loud enough so that the ease dropping Kitsune could hear what she was saying. "Could you please show me where they are, and escort me through the train. I know your not as strong as me and I could look after myself, but there is strength in numbers after all."

Keitaro put pressure on his grip on Naru's concealed hand, as a way of getting her back for another uncalled for insult. "Kitsune, can you mind our seats, we will be back soon." He said as he got up, letting go of Naru's hand just before Kitsune had a chance to notice. The two walked out of the cart, heading back a few carriages to where the toilet was located, While Kitsune proceeded to put her feet up over where the two were sitting to make sure no-one could take their spot while they were gone.

Keitaro and Naru made it to a small section of a cabin that had been walled off with a room either side marked as the toilets.

"So why did you want me to come here Naru?" Keitaro asked, still confused about Naru's motivation. "You knew this train has toilets and you knew where they were."

Naru just let out a sigh. "Your so dense some times, I wanted you here because of our plan."

Keitaro smiled, remembering what they had decided upon the night before. Naru came down to Keitaro's room, and they began talking. Part way through it came up that they were become more affectionate in front of everyone, and that was affecting those people. So they decided to act like they used to, and save the romance and affection for when they were alone. "Ah right, I guess from what Kitsune had said a moment ago we have got her believing what we are doing is genuine."

"Keitaro, you know that no matter what I say, I mean no harm, I really wouldn't give you up for anyone in the world."

Keitaro blushed slightly. "I know, Thanks Naru." Was the only thing he could think of saying.

"You know, all this hating you may come easy, but there are some down falls about it all." Naru said, leaning towards Keitaro and gently kissing him, the kiss, and one that she had been craving since the early hours of the morning. Keitaro too had been waiting for a bit of affection from Naru, he knew that her insults were empty, but his love for her caused him to want to drop the act more and more. As the two continued the deep and now very passionate kiss, Keitaro's will to keep up their plan was revived like a battery being recharged by the electricity of the moment.

"You know Keitaro, there is still a while left on this trip. Do you want to try it now?"

Keitaro took a moment to realize what Naru was asking, and then he clicked and went into a state of embarrassment and shock at the same time. 'She wants her first time to be on a train?' He asked himself, before quickly shifting his attention back to Naru.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She responded only by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him into the vacant toilet behind her. They had been so intimate as of late that the sudden loss of that feeling caused Naru to carve it more and more. She wanted Keitaro to please her, she wanted to feel his love and she no longer cared where or when, just as long as she got it. The door closed behind her as she and Keitaro squeezed into the small toilet cubical. Keitaro struggled to fit so much so that he ended up pressed tightly against Naru's breasts, causing her to loose even more control as pleasure began to shoot through her veins. Keitaro meanwhile, whilst enjoying being intimate with Naru again, still saw this wasn't the right time or place, and knew he needed to escape the tiny room before one of them got injured.

"N-Naru, can we…" He only managed to get a few words out before Naru silenced him with another kiss, which was hesitantly received by Keitaro. 'There is no way I can stop her.' He thought, feeling Naru rubbing up and down against his body. 'No Keitaro, Get a grip!' He began to muster the guts to set things right. 'This isn't what Naru really wants.'

"Naru wait!" He broke their kiss and yelled it loud enough so that Naru's brain would register it, not thinking of the possibility people outside would hear.

The message got through to Naru and she pulled her head back from his as far as she could in the tiny space. "What is it Keitaro? Am I not…"

Keitaro cut her off again, this time her spoke much softer. "Its not I don't like this, or that I don't want it. After all, I am a guy, but I think that we should save this for later on, ok. I promise we will have time to ourselves soon."

Naru seemed satisfied with his promise to her. She released him from her grip, giving the two a little extra room to move. "Ok then," She said with a satisfied smile on her face. "I will look forward to you keeping this promise to me too."

Keitaro just smiled back at her, before turning his focus on how to escape unnoticed. "Ok, now lets get out of here. You go out first and I will follow if it is clear." He said, trying his hardest to avoid running into someone on the way out.

"Ok then." Naru said before nodding, and squeezing her way out of the door. She headed out the door, closing it behind her to hide Keitaro if someone was out waiting. Meanwhile, Keitaro stood silently in the now empty and somewhat more spacious toilet, waiting for his all clear.

After a Brief search of the nearby area, Naru headed back to the door. "Ok, its safe." She said only loud enough so that Keitaro could hear her. There was no response. "Keitaro, you can come out." Still nothing. Naru opened the door a slight way to check why he wasn't coming out, and when she did she heard the sound of the toilet flush. Keitaro opened the door from the other side and walked out, hitting Naru as he did.

"Oh sorry Naru." He said as he grabbed her hand to stop her from falling.

She blushed a little before using Keitaro as leverage to regain balance. "Its alright, I will have my revenge." She said with a grin on her face.

The two headed back to the carriage where Kitsune was waiting for them, her legs still up on the seat to fight off anyone wanting to take them.

"You two sure took your time." Kitsune said, lifting herself back up to the seated position.

Keitaro and Naru both looked at each other before Naru shot in with a response. "This idiot got us lost, ON A TRAIN!" She began to yell causing the people nearby to give them another weird look. Keitaro just laughed and apologized for 'getting them lost' before the two took their seat next to Kitsune once more. The couple sitting once again hand in hand out of the view of Kitsune.

"Next stop, Tokyo East, Tokyo University." The PA's crackly automated voice shouted over the casual conversations in the train.

"Well, I guess were almost here now, Back up ya get you two." Kitsune jumped up and yanked Keitaro and Naru up. The two quickly released their grip on one another and submitted to Kitsune's pulling. "Off to Tokyo U" The now overly energetic Kitsune shouted as she dragged them to the door of the train where they stood for the few minutes until the train came to a halt at the station.


	10. Chapter 10

Keitaro, Naru and Kitsune all made their way into the grounds of Tokyo U.

"I have to go to another building from here now. Have fun Kitsune." Naru said with a wink in Kitsune's direction. "Keitaro, try not to break anything." She put a sting into her insult to keep Kitsune unaware of the plan she and Keitaro had made. She headed off quickly towards the building where her days classes were, leaving Kitsune and Keitaro to head towards the archeology wing of the university.

"I've been here a few times before, but this time feels different." She was referring to the fact the man she admired had mysteriously asked her to meet up with him.

"Seta was telling me your meeting him to help him out today." Keitaro said, knowing fully what Kitsune meant in her previous statement.

Kitsune went red fast. 'Damn it, he's on to me already. But I wonder what Seta could want from someone like me anyway. I mean why would the writer even put Seta and me together. This isn't that kind of story. He wouldn't put is together like that would he? Oh, there I go again breaking down the 4th wall. Last time I done that the writer went nuts at me and here I go doing it again.' She had lost the concept of reality once again and lost herself in her thoughts, not realizing she had bought the conversation at hand to a halt.

"Ah, Kitsune, Is everything alright." Keitaro asked looking at her with concern.

Kitsune simply laughed. "Why of course I am. Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

Keitaro sighed. "Because you stopped talking… and walking."

Kitsune switched back into the real world and realized he was right. "Oops, silly me. I was just tuning out of reality again." She said, not realizing how open she had just been about her lapse in reality. She did realize however tat she had to change the subject before Keitaro bought back up the initial topic. "So is that the place there?" She said, pointing to the building with 'Archeology' marked clearly above the entrance.

Keitaro sighed again. "Yea. When we head in I will show you where Seta's office is, the I will head to my class."

Kitsune began to drift into fantasy mode again before she quickly shot back to reality by the tingling of her Kitsune Senses… she turned around and raised her hand to her face, shielding it from a fast approaching football. The guys that were playing the game stood in awe of her lightning reflexes before one of them ran up to her.

"Sorry about that, I guess I need to work on my kick. Are you ok?" He began, whilst crouching down to grab his football.

"Its ok. I've learned to be fully aware of my surroundings, its how I manage to fend off all you stray boys." She said with a small chuckle of sarcasm at the end.

The young man stood up, and his eyes met Kitsune's as he got to his full height once more. He continued to stand there, staring at her beautiful fox like eyes, her short hair blowing gently like a long grassy field from the passing wind that blew from the open fields of the university. He fell in love instantly.

Kitsune got gaze of him as he raised himself from past her breasts. He had short and spiky yellow-orange hair with gorgeous orange eyes to match. His face had a strong look about it, The most notable feature about him was his tanned almost African complexion, and his body looked fit, though not like that of someone who works out all day. More a normal healthy body, something Kitsune hadn't seen in some time.

"I'm glad your ok then." The now slightly shy young man said.

Kitsune continues to gaze at him, hypnotized by his eyes. Something that wasn't normal for someone like Kitsune to do.

"Kitsune, we had better hurry." Keitaro said, bringing the girl back to the real world for the third time in all of about ten minutes.

"Oh right. Well, see ya." Kitsune said, as she turned from the young man and walked onward with Keitaro.

"You can call me Topaz, by the way." He yelled, only to be silenced by the noise of the university.

Kitsune and Keitaro barged down the halls of the Archeology wing of the university. They had gradually gotten later and later, until they reached the point that they became rushed.

"Ok, Seta's door is this one here." Keitaro said, coming to a swift halt out the front of the room that seta often worked in. "I have to run on now, don't want to be even later. Bye." He shouted as he made speed towards the end of the corridor that Kitsune now stood in, gasping for air.

"Ok." She began, stopping to regain her breath before letting out a shout as she bashed on the door. "Seta! It's Kitsune. let me in." She demanded, without even noticing how demanding it came across as. She wiggled the door handle a little before realizing that the door was unlocked and she could walk right in.

"SETA!" She shouted as she barged through the unlocked door. She was met by nothing more than the many shelves full of artifacts that sat within Seta's office. Kitsune casually walked towards a shelf and began looking at all the priceless jewels and artifacts. A glisten off a metal object in the room caught her attention with each shelf and she would drag herself along, looking at all the treasures.

"FOUND IT!" A muffled shout came from the back of the room, catching Kitsune totally off guard and causing her to fall back into the shelf behind her. After a brief moment of tense silence had built up, an ancient plate from the top shelf came crashing down to the ground beside her.

"Oh no, Seta's gonna kill me." She said to herself as she frantically tried to piece together the shattered plate.

"Kitsune, you're here." Seta's voice came from behind her, shocking her again and causing her to drop the shattered remains of the plate into even smaller pieces. Kitsune shot herself around to see Seta towering over her with a think book in his hand.

"Seta!" She began, still shocked and somewhat scared of the currently intimidating looking Seta that stood above her. "I'm sorry, I can fix this for you."

"What are you talking about." Seta said, a smile emerging on his face. "It doesn't matter, seriously." He walked in front of Kitsune and slid the shattered plate under the cabinet it once sat upon.

Kitsune learnt down and looked under the cabinet to find many more shattered pieces from other relic underneath. She merely shrugged and got to her feet to meet Seta at his own height. "So why did you want to see me today?"

Seta walked over to his desk and slammed the book down on it. "This book is the legend of Amzuth."

Kitsune darted over, remembering about the wish she was told about.

Seta continued to talk. "I have been thinking it's about time that someone stood up and found these stones, and I am going to be the one to do it." He said proudly. Kitsune waited for a military flag or something of that nature to drop down behind him, but to no avail. "This book here contains the tale of Amzuth, and the ritual as to get your wish granted. With this I am planning to travel to the old kingdom of Amzuth and find the remaining 5 stones. We already have Onyx, and I have discussed this with him in detail. He agreed to come along with me as a guard and a guide."

Kitsune took in all the information she was receiving, and slowly processed what he said to the end. She then noticed he had paused, awaiting some input from her.

"So what do I have to do with all this?" She asked hastily.

"I was hoping you would ask that." Seta opened the book to a page he had pre marked. "This is the detail of the ritual for the one wish. The funny thing is, it requires both a man and a woman to simultaneously complete the ritual in order for it to work. So with that I thought you would be the best candidate."

"What about Haruka, why not her?"

"Haruka and I aren't quite as close as we used to be, besides, I figured the less she knew about a way to destroy me, the better."

Kitsune laughed. "That sounds like a good enough excuse for and adventure to me."

Seta chuckled along with her before dropping the laugh and taking on a serious tone. "Were leaving tomorrow." He said swiftly.

"What! You expect me to pack overnight?" She said, shocked and slightly confused.

"I already have the plane tickets here." He said producing two commercial tickets to Egypt from his coat pocket. "Off you go, I will pick you up at 7am tomorrow."

Kitsune was still looking confused, but she got the idea as to what to do.

"Ok then. Adventuring starts tomorrow, I'm gonna go pack right away." She said, rushing to the door.

"Ok then, I will see you at 7am tomorrow morning at Hinata." He shouted as Kitsune ran out the door.

"Well then, lets go and get myself and Onyx ready." He said to himself, picking up the book on the desk and following Kitsune out the door.

Kitsune bolted down the hall of the archeology department, running for the exit at full speed. As she came flying around the corner and out the door, she collided with something, or someone solid, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking off the blow.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been in such a rush to get into the building." The person who sat in front of her also knocked about from the blow slowly made their way back to their feet and offered Kitsune a hand up. She took his rather tanned hand and used it as leverage to get back to her feet. As she regained her vertical base, she found herself gazing at a familiar face.

"Oh, we meet again." Said Topaz, thrown off his composure at the very sight of Kitsune.

"That's right, you're the guy from outside earlier today aren't you?"

"Earlier?" He questioned, "It was only 30 minutes ago."

Kitsune hid a light blush from him, realizing she had only been in the room with Seta for all of 20 minutes and had thus mad a fool of herself in front of Topaz.

"Oh, right." She began, looking to cover herself from sounding like a fool. "I was in a bit of a rush too. I was just on my way out."

Topaz gained a sense of composure, causing the nervousness he had whilst talking to Kitsune to disappear. :If you have a spare few minutes, would you like to go for a quick walk?" As he asked the question, his nerves returned, fiercer than before.

Kitsune was a little thrown off from the question out of the blue, but she thought to herself for a moment and realized she still had an entire day to kill.

"Well I guess I could do with a little exercise for the day. Sure!"

Topaz smiled and sighed with relief, then the two headed off for a walk to the tranquil park on the outskirts of the university grounds.

Kitsune began to wonder why he would want to go for a walk after being in such a rush to get into the archeology department. She chose to ignore it, choosing instead to spend some time with him and his good looks.

"Sorry, I don't think I got your name earlier." Kitsune said, slightly embarrassed as they walked along the path.

"My name is Topaz." He replied with a polite bow, the flower field behind him likes something you would normally see in a movie. "And I heard that nerd guy you were with earlier call you Kitsune, is that your real name?"

"Well, my real name is Mitsune Konno, but all my friends call me Kitsune."

Topaz began to blush slightly, "May I call you Kitsune?"

"Were going for a walk together in a park, I don't see why that isn't ground to declare you a new friend." Kitsune wasn't normally one to let people become close to her like this so suddenly, but she always listened to her instinct, and this time they were telling her to keep talking to Topaz.

"So Kitsune, was that guy you were with earlier your boyfriend?" He asked, getting the question out after a few moments of self-debate.

"Who, Keitaro… NO!" She assertively said, beginning to frantically remove the very thought. "He is just the manager of the dorm I live in, there is nothing between us at all, besides, he already has a girlfriend." Kitsune finished speaking, but still raised the question in her mind as to whether Naru and Keitaro were still a couple.

"Well, that certainly is a good thing." He said, coming to a sudden halt after realizing what he had just said.

Kitsune gave him a small and slightly confused look before breaking the silence. "So why did you ask me to come for this walk anyway?"

Topaz led Kitsune over to a park bench where the two took a seat overlooking the pond, with a view of the main building of Tokyo U behind it.

"This will be a lot to take in, so stay with me on this one. You see, I have a sister named Sapphire, and 4 other siblings actually, but for now all you need to know is about Sapphire. Sapphire has a special power that allows her to telepathically link to myself and my other siblings, and today after I met you, I was talking to her, and I mentioned running into you."

Another confused look appeared on Kitsune's face, but she let him continue with what he was saying.

"I told her of you. I said that I ran into a geeky guy hanging out with a beautiful fox like woman."

Kitsune blushed.

"She told me that the same thing happened to her too. So I ask you this. Do you know of the story of Amzuth?"

Kitsune stopped to think for a second before remembering the stories from Seta and Onyx. "Yes, the one about 6 stones and so on."

"Well then, you are indeed the one Sapphire was telling me about. You see I came to Japan to retrieve Onyx's artifact… His crown. When I got here, I found its location was at this university, so I enrolled. Though soon after I enrolled, I had a small accident that stopped me from coming for a few months. And when I got here finally, last week, I began my search for the crown Onyx once wore."

Kitsune stopped him, the questions building up as he went on. "Ok, one second. What is an artifact item?"

Topaz pointed to the clear tubular bracelet with a small amber stone circling around the inside of it slowly. "Each of my siblings was given a stone to guard by our father. When we were sealed away by the curse of Amzuth, all that remained of us was our stone we guarded and an artifact item. When the two are combined, we are reborn just as you see now, and have seen before with Sapphire and Onyx. We take on a physical manifestation, we live and breath. But only once one of pure heart has joined our two items may we do so. I was fortunate enough to have had my item and stone found by diggers in Egypt a while ago. And after some time, the two items were combined, and I was reborn."

Kitsune slowly nodded, absorbing the information as best she could. "Ok, and why did you want Onyx's crown?"

"Well, I remembered Sapphire coming to the Eastern Kingdoms back in our time on a peace trip, and when she arrived, she called Onyx to come too. After that time, none of us saw them again. So after much tracking of history, I found that Onyx had returned to Egypt before he was sealed, and also soon after discovered his tomb had been found, though his crown and stone were separated, so I merely wanted to re-unite the two items. That's why I was searching."

Kitsune once again nodded and took it all in. "So why are you telling me all this?"

Topaz let out a sigh and started talking once more. "You see, since I have come to Japan, I haven't made any friends, those guys I was playing football with earlier were nothing more than people I joined half way through their game. But then I ran into you, and something about you made me want to see you again. I even had the courage to tell you my real name, something no one else really knows. And as luck would have it I ran into you again. So after talking with Sapphire and finding out that you knew about the stones, I figured I should let you know about my connection with them." He finally stopped, taking in air and exhaling to relieve his lungs. He continued after a small pause. "Now Kitsune, tell me a bit about yourself." He said with a friendly smile.

"Well, my names Mitsune, though all my friends call me Kitsune, I live in an all girls dorm, though it is managed by a male manager. I don't do much really, though I guess I always live each day to the fullest, always looking for entertainment and adventure."

Topaz stopped her. "Your in search of the stones aren't you?"

Kitsune was stunned, unsure as to how she knew of her and Seta's plan. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Lets just say Sapphire's powers are more than just telepathy." He smiled once more.

"Well the archeology professor Seta and I are going to collect all 6 stones, were heading out on an adventure for them tomorrow."

"Yes, Sapphire told me. She also said that you would be taking Onyx along. But something you have overlooked was that she too is a guardian and she too has a stone."

Kitsune sighed, beating herself up inside for missing such an important factor.

"Don't worry," Topaz began, giving her a light pat on the back. "Sapphire assures me that she will meet up with you in Egypt upon the gathering of your third stone. But, you still have one stone in Japan you wont want to leave behind." He pointed to his bracelet.

"Oh right. So, are you going to come along with us then?"

"It has been my dream to find someone worthy of fulfilling the ritual of Amzuth. Topaz, guardian of the 6th Stone of Amzuth, at your service."


End file.
